


Fear

by Kastie_Novak_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kastie_Novak_Winchester/pseuds/Kastie_Novak_Winchester





	Fear

A/N: this story seems like crap to me but i hope you like it... i also want to make known that (Y/F/S) stands for ( your favorite song). ENJOY!

you had been tied up for what seemed like years but was only mere hours. Dean... well the demon shape shifter dean had bound and gagged you, telling you to scream as loud as you wanted now that you were muffled. he had made minor incisions in your skin and bruises along your face and chest. he had broken a leg and two fingers and blackened and eye. you screamed for help thinking it was the real dean and sam would never come to your rescue. Shape shifter dean held a blade to your throat, fearing death, you decided to fight with all you had. you failed and earned a knock out from the fist of the feared man. 

 

you later hear muffled grunts and heavy footsteps shuffle around the room before a blood curdling scream is released from a man that sounds like dean and you flinch when the body hits the ground. the green eyes tear one last time before the light leaves them and close. you try to get up but are still tied to the damn chair and you look like you are a fish out of water. you stop when you hear you name,   
"(Y/N)... are you okay?" this dean seemed concern but so did the other one at first... before he practically killed you. you shy away from his voice and yell at him, " Please, can't you just end this now? i know he isn't coming. please.." you lowered your voiced to a hushed cry," just stop this torture... he isn't coming" you cried into your shoulder and you felt the chair being lifted by another person... another male. you prayed it wasn't a shape shifter but when he started to hum the tune to (y/F/S), which was your favorite song but only castiel knew that. you looked up at the angel and started to tear, you knew it was dean... but what if it wasn't. Sam hollered down the hall for cas, he gave you a reassuring squeeze and left. you looked at dean, seeing all his features, just right, perfect... but thanks to that shape shifter,you still didn't trust him.

 

he placed his blade down and you softly and teared," you have all his memories, his looks and feelings... if you are dean... tell me something he only recently would have felt." you glared at him, knowing that they trusted him, you sadly still couldn't. what you would have given to just have him hold you and comfort you but you wanted and had to be safe. he took a hesitant step towards you and responded worriedly," (y/N), it really is me... honest to god. look i would never hurt you, ever... you are part of my life just like sam and cas... please." the pain in his voice slowly brought you to the truth but him touching you scared you still, he approached you cooing and whispering soft words to comfort you as his rough hands undid the rope binding you to the chair, making you bleed crimson as he pulled them out of your wrist. 

 

when you went to stand your leg gives out, due to being shattered, and you crumpled into deans arms as he went to catch you and lower you to your knees. you take in his sent... musk, mint and earth... yes this was dean, this was the _real_ dean. you start to cry rambling on about how you were scared and you believed he was real and he scared you and you never would have meant what you said if you had known it wasn't him. he grabbed your face and looked you in the eyes," look, (y/n), i don't care what you said to him... it wasn't me. i was more worried for you, yourself than the shitty insults you used against that son of a bitch. you are here, i am here, sam is here and so is cas. we are are all here and this is over. i am never leaving you again, i promise." with those words he sealed you in a hug and kissed your cheek and absorbed you into him.

 


End file.
